


【1789/闸南pwp】拉闸致力于喂饱罗南。

by viv_dewinter



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_dewinter/pseuds/viv_dewinter





	【1789/闸南pwp】拉闸致力于喂饱罗南。

拉扎尔是个抖S，坐拥一屋子玩具。

刚开始交往的时候，拉扎尔不敢告诉罗南自己这个癖好。后来情到深处，他们顺理成章地做了。出乎拉扎尔的意料，尽管罗南并不喜欢他这样，他还是温顺地接受了他。

这让拉扎尔更爱罗南了。罗南身上有农民特有的老实勤勉，还有大学生初入社会不谙世道的青涩，这些都与拉扎尔的身世经历相悖，拉扎尔瞬间就被他的特别吸引了，渐渐深陷其中不能自拔。

拉扎尔出生的年代，贵族早就没了特权，但是姓氏里的“德”字和世代居住的城堡仍能彰显他们与众不同的身份。

拉扎尔的父母仍视自己为贵族，讲究门当户对的他们早早地就给拉扎尔选定了娶妻范围。拉扎尔收到大学录取通知邮件的那一天，他父母为了防止他上大学乱交女朋友，毁坏他们的计划，就将儿媳人选一个个报给了他。拉扎尔听完惊呆了，又急又气，一冲动就向父母出了柜。为了防止被父母扫地出门，他主动搬出庄园，在靠近大学的地方自己租了房子住。

他选房子的要求是，一定要有足够的、封闭的储物空间。

这个储物间里曾经好几个待过别的什么男生——他们与拉扎尔只有金钱关系。现在这个房间是罗南的专属了。

大学开学的第一天，拉扎尔就被这个穿着姜黄色夹克衫，脖子上系着一条红色鸢尾花暗纹丝巾的男生吸引了。黄衣男生正与面前身着淡紫色长裙的姑娘谈笑，他笑起来的时候眉眼弯弯，散发着朝气，拉扎尔甚至觉得不是阳光打在他身上，而是他身上的光照亮了黑暗。

拉扎尔远远地看着他。

男生感受到了拉扎尔的目光，疑惑地转过头来，猝不及防与拉扎尔目光相接。

罗南冲他歪了歪头，尴尬地笑笑。

拉扎尔呼吸一窒。

他真好看。拉扎尔在心中暗叹。

再看下去他会觉得我是个变态。拉扎尔默道，可是我在某方面确实像个变态。

拉扎尔狠了狠心收回眼神，转身离开。没过多久，身后响起了一声充满活力的声音。

“Hey！您好，先生!我叫罗南。（Bonjour Monsieure! Je m’applle Ronan. ）”

拉扎尔压抑下内心的惊喜，淡淡地转过身：“您好，我叫拉扎尔·德·佩罗。”

叫做罗南的男生闻言瞪大了眼睛，面露惊讶。

“伯爵大人！”罗南笑着眨了眨眼睛。

\-----

“拉扎尔！拉扎尔！你放开我！胳膊疼！”

罗南给拉扎尔拽胳膊拽了一路，跌跌撞撞地好不容易回了家，没想到那人还把自己往他的储物间带。他知道那里头有什么，莫名的恐惧从心头涌开，赶紧打出苦情牌试图挣脱拉扎尔的魔爪。

拉扎尔闻言放开，改去推了一把罗南的后背。罗南猝不及防被推了一把，整个人扑到了储物间的门上。不待他反应过来，拉扎尔的身体就从后面就覆了上来，左手死死环住他的腰，右手去启指纹锁。罗南论身高论力气都不是拉扎尔的对手，一路上努力挣扎都无果，更别说现在了。门锁咔嚓一声开了，拉扎尔狠狠推开门，惨白的自动灯亮起，打在一室阴森森的刑具上。

罗南瞳孔骤缩。平时他和拉扎尔也偶尔玩玩这个，全当情趣，毕竟这个玩太多有害身心健康。拉扎尔不会玩得太过火，罗南哭着说受不了的时候，拉扎尔会立马放了他。但是今天罗南很恐惧，他不知道愤怒状态下的拉扎尔会做出什么事来。

罗南很委屈。拉扎尔控制欲和占有欲太强了，罗南与他交往之后，多半时间都被拉扎尔绑在身边，很少有机会能有和朋友们聚会。他爱拉扎尔，他也爱自由。他无法忍受被管束的生活，今天被压迫多时的人民决定革命，然后就成了现在这番田地。

拉扎尔不止一次事后在他耳旁吹气，哑着嗓子说想把他关在家里，罗南回给他一个甜甜的吻，笑着说你不会的。但是现在罗南不敢确定了，愤怒的拉扎尔真的做得出这种事情。

拉扎尔右手拽住罗南领巾的结，松开左臂，冷漠地瞥了一眼罗南，就着领巾把他拉了进去。门砰地一声合上，断了罗南的逃生之路。

“脱衣服，别解领巾。”

拉扎尔把罗南逼到墙角，双手撑在罗南头部两侧，抬起下巴居高临下看他，言语冷硬不容拒绝。

罗南心跳如鼓，他有预感今晚这样玩下来，不是半死就是半残。起义义士决定维护自己的最后一点尊严，绝不向阶级敌人低头——他死死瞪着拉扎尔，一动不动。

拉扎尔嗤笑，附身抬起膝盖从中分开罗南双腿。罗南脚跟离地重心不稳，慌乱下只能去攀拉扎尔肩头，又觉得这个动作太过亲昵，不符合自己现在革命失败的义士形象，当下恼羞成怒冲着拉扎尔大吼：“你混蛋！”

拉扎尔不置可否，伸手去解罗南衣扣。罗南为了保持平衡，一手必须攀住拉扎尔，只留另一手去阻止拉扎尔，简直是杯水车薪，不一会儿就衣襟大开。罗南从小在田野里长大，身体结实健康，又没有很健壮的肌肉，摸起来不硬不软手感正好。拉扎尔神色黯了黯，探手捏了把罗南腰窝。拉扎尔深知罗南的敏感点，一碰罗南的这儿，罗南就会浑身一颤，嘴里泄出一声可爱的低吟。

“你他妈（Merde）……！”

罗南急急地吸了口气，咬牙切齿骂道。

罗南面无表情地歪了歪头：“看来还是别让您讲话的好。”

拉扎尔放下腿，把罗南粗暴地一把拉过，用膝盖一顶罗南膝窝，地上铺了毯子倒也不怕再磕疼他，罗南今晚第三次跪下了。罗南赶紧双手一撑地防止摔着，拉扎尔趁机解开罗南的领巾，扯过他双手反绑住。

罗南：“操！操你妈拉扎尔！”

罗南的衣服经过一番挣扎已经退到了小臂上，露出线条流畅的肩部来。拉扎尔右手压住罗南的肩，绕到他跟前，左手划过罗南深邃的锁骨，抚上他后颈，把他的头摁向自己胯部。

“您的嘴应该用来含我的东西，而不是骂肮脏的词语，也不是去和姑娘喝酒喝到半夜。”

罗南紧紧抿住唇，还是瞪他。

拉扎尔摁着他脖颈把他的头彻底压到自己胯部，他微微抬头的阴茎隔着布料能感受到罗南急促的呼吸。

“张开嘴，像我教您的那样舔。”

罗南眼前就是拉扎尔的裤子，他闭上眼不愿看，还是死死抿着唇。

“呵，我这里几十样东西，您一般用三样就受不住了。您要是再抵抗，今晚我们可以一样一样都用过来。”

罗南倏地睁开眼，又立刻重重的闭上。拉扎尔紧紧盯着罗南的表情，自然看到了那一瞬罗南眼里的惊恐。罗南的睫毛颤了两下，缓缓张开了唇，伸出舌尖隔着布料轻轻舔了舔。

“很好，继续。”

拉扎尔左手抚上罗南半长的头发，似乎在鼓励他。

妈的，几十样花样玩下来，命都没了，还是保命要紧。罗南屈辱地想。

罗南估摸着拉扎尔该被他舔硬了，便用牙齿叼着拉下拉扎尔的裤链。拉扎尔这下倒是自己动手丰衣足食——主动把东西掏了出来。阴茎直直弹出来拍在罗南脸上，顶端渗出的前液在罗南脸上氤氲下一片水渍。拉扎尔看到罗南喉结滚动了一下，舌尖顺着柱身舔到顶端，双唇颤巍巍地张大，努力地含了下去。

拉扎尔满足地呼出口气，拉着罗南头发迫使他迅速前后摆动。罗南的嘴还没适应巨物就被快速抽插，直直把他呛出了泪。莹莹的泪花挂在长长的睫毛上，楚楚可怜，似乎在邀请眼前人的凌辱，看得拉扎尔下身又涨大了一分。罗南痛苦地呜咽一声，原本舒展的眉头紧紧蹙起，已然吃不下了。

拉扎尔也没打算让他吃太多，毕竟这只是开胃菜。他向后退一步，阴茎顺势从罗南口中滑出，分离时带出了一道粘稠的银丝，拉扎尔伸出食指挑断，把液体涂在罗南细细的胡渣上。罗南的嘴角挂着一缕透明的液体，唇被磨得艳红，此时微微张着，隐约能看到里面粉嫩的舌尖，随着胸膛的起伏微微颤动。他眼睛仍然绝望地闭着，睫毛上的泪珠快要挂不住了。

拉扎尔挑起罗南下巴细细欣赏了一番自己的杰作，然后俯下身，拉开罗南裤链，把他的外裤和内裤一并退到膝盖上方，再命令他坐下，把他的裤子全脱完。罗南敏感的臀肉倏地触到地毯，软软的羊毛擦过隐秘的下身，擦过那个拉扎尔插入过不知道多少次的穴口，羞耻刺激得罗南从鼻端发出一声闷哼。

拉扎尔背手从身后取来一条带着锁链的项圈。

罗南听到铁链摩擦墙壁的声音，浑身打了个哆嗦，蓦地睁开了眼，眼睁睁地看着罗南把铁锁锁在自己脖子上。平时他们玩这个，每用一件拉扎尔都会征求他的意见，而不是不由分说就往他身上套。手腕上的丝巾被拉扯，身后铁链窸窣了一阵，逐渐没了声响。罗南试着动了动手腕，脖子就被一阵勒，迫使罗南仰头。

拉扎尔绕到他面前，长发披散在肩上——拉扎尔用发带把铁链和丝巾连了起来。他命令罗南分开双腿跪立，罗南就着这个被捆束的姿势做得艰难，尝试了两次才成功。

拉扎尔站在一旁抱臂旁观，听他手不能撑只能腰腹用力时喘出的气音，深深吸了口气：“请您把腿再分开些。”

罗南的脖子被铁链拉着低不了头，他不知道自己的双腿究竟开到了什么程度，只好尽最大努力。给拉扎尔口交带来的被插入的渴望已经使罗南的前端微微抬头，随着主人分开双腿的动作左右摆动。

拉扎尔抬起穿着长靴的右脚勾住罗南右腿内侧往外拉，把罗南的双腿分得更开。这个姿势跪着十分耗力，罗南大腿开始战栗。拉扎尔坐下，把自己的双腿伸到罗南大开的双腿间，唇正好贴上罗南胸前的两点。拉扎尔的舌尖在罗南一边的乳晕上打转，左手扶住罗南臀部给他借力，右手食指探向罗南后穴。罗南的身体早已被拉扎尔调教地习惯了侵入，手指初一进入还干涩紧致，抽插两下后便慢慢渗出了潮湿。拉扎尔用舌尖挑逗罗南的乳头，没两下罗南的乳头就敏感地硬了，拉扎尔挑挑眉，探手从旁边的柜子里取出一副乳夹，夹住罗南的乳尖，再转向另一侧。罗南疼得吸了口气，后穴瑟缩了一下夹紧了拉扎尔的手指，哀求拉扎尔不要。拉扎尔左手一勾铁链，罗南为了不被勒死只能仰起脖子挺了胸部往拉扎尔嘴里送。拉扎尔左手重新扶上罗南的臀，在柔软的臀肉上大肆揉捏。

拉扎尔又探入中指，强硬地撑开罗南因为疼痛收紧的后穴。双指在肠道中分开又合拢，指腹摩挲按压内壁，拉扎尔的指技成功把罗南的肠道又逼出了一股液体。罗南张开口高声呻吟，前面也越发精神。这时候他另一边乳头也挺立了起来，拉扎尔恋恋不舍地最后舔了一下这颗红樱，抽出右手双指，取了乳夹给这边也一视同仁地夹上了。拉扎尔右手也伸向罗南臀肉，双手一齐把罗南臀肉向外掰，左右手各探了食指伸进甬道抽插。罗南的后穴含不住肠液，湿漉漉地流了拉扎尔一手。

拉扎尔估摸着开拓得已经足够充分，一捞罗南膝窝，把他抱着坐到了自己身上。拉扎尔挺立的阴茎划过罗南的，跟它热切地打了个招呼。他微抬罗南屁股，对准他闭不拢流着水的后穴插了进去。进入非常顺利，拉扎尔一贯到底，后穴湿热得令他头皮发麻。罗南仰起头尖叫，眼神空洞地看着昏暗的天花板，眼角落下两行清泪，大腿内侧夹紧了拉扎尔腰窝。拉扎尔一手压下罗南的头想与他接吻，可罗南革命失败委委屈屈地挨操，一点都不想和拉扎尔吻，当下就别开了头，边喘粗气边恶狠狠道：“……滚！”

拉扎尔见他死不悔改，皱了下眉，决定不让他继续说话。他从抽屉里取了镂空的口球，用力掰过罗南下颚塞了进去，再系紧了带子：“我可不想再挨您的骂了。”

罗南绝望地闭上眼，在这件如同囚室的房间里，他上天入地无处可逃。拉扎尔重重蹭过他的敏感点，直往那处冲撞。罗南叫得嗓子都哑了。屈辱和快感交叠下，很快他眼前就闪过一道白光，射在拉扎尔穿戴整齐的衬衫上。拉扎尔撩了一把自己汗湿的长发，手指沾了罗南的精液悉数抹在他无法闭合的唇上，唇上挂不住液体，精液从罗南流了下来，就好像拉扎尔射在他嘴里了似的。

拉扎尔下身冲撞不止，罗南正处在射完之后的不应期，难受地要命，可连求饶都没法求。他只能大声哭叫，任凭眼泪淌下，落到发丝间和汗液混在一起。渐渐地他又感到后穴深处升起了一阵快感，激得肠道又渗出了一股肠液，阴茎也抬了头，在拉扎尔衬衫上磨蹭。拉扎尔索性解了衬衫扣子，让罗南的阴茎能收到爱人肌肤的触碰。

大臂被向后捆久了酸麻难耐，下身的快感却好像要溢出身体。罗南已经叫喊不出什么了，只能在鼻端哼哼。口水通过口球的镂空沿着下颚流过喉结，淌过胸前，与汗液一起埋没到下身耻毛间。他的思维逐渐涣散，耳旁全是肉体冲撞声和拉扎尔性感得要命的喘息。要不是拉扎尔器大活好又性感好看又深爱他，他才不会忍受一个控制狂这么久。

拉扎尔忽然把他重重按下，罗南涣散的思维还没反应过来，拉扎尔就喷射在罗南的敏感点上了。拉扎尔的量不少，等罗南涣散的思维集中时，他的小腹已经微微隆起，而拉扎尔还在不断得喂他。罗南嘶哑地叫了一声，稀薄的液体射在拉扎尔小腹上，顺着拉扎尔的腹肌积汇在拉扎尔的肚脐上。

拉扎尔把挂在罗南小臂上的衣服给罗南披上，解开捆缚罗南双手的红丝巾和他嘴里的口球，压下他的唇与他在绵长的高潮里接吻。罗南浑身都软了，无力反抗，乖乖张着嘴任拉扎尔摆布。

拉扎尔在罗南嘴里尝到了精液和泪水的味道。

“你是我的。”

拉扎尔衔着罗南的唇，从罗南身体里退出来时对他道。

罗南被拉闸抱着半跪着，精液和肠液从合不拢的后穴里流出。罗南迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，也不知道是被液体流出的感觉刺激的还是在回应拉扎尔。


End file.
